


How You Get the Girl

by welcomefellowmisfits



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Punk!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomefellowmisfits/pseuds/welcomefellowmisfits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Accidentally knocked you out when you got caught in the middle of a fist fight between me and this other kid during school. So I sat with you in the nurses office. Shut up! Punks like me have consciouses to you know!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get the Girl

Laura is on her way to lunch walking with her friends Lafontaine and Perry when a commotion catches her attention. Down the hall she can see several kids standing around in a circle making a lot of noise. Lafontaine and Perry are too engrossed by their own conversation to notice that Laura stopped walking and was now staring intently at the circle of kids. The two redheads are already a few feet away from their tiny friend before they notice she was no longer with them. 

“Hey L, you coming?” Lafontaine yells to Laura as they turn their back to face their friend.

Laura looks over her shoulder towards her friends and then back at the group of kids making noises. She bites her lip while she thinks and hastily decides she is going to go check out what the commotion is. She blames it on her natural journalist senses. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna do something real quick. I’ll meet you two in there.”

Lafontaine shrugs and puts their arm around Perry’s shoulder before continuing their conversation from earlier and walking into the cafeteria. 

Laura begins to walk towards the kids grouped together in a circle and the closer she gets the clearer it becomes that there seems to be some type of argument going on. When she finally gets to the group she pushes her way passed a couple people trying to get a better look at the two people arguing and is finally able to make her way to front. Her eyes immediately fall to the gorgeous raven haired girl dressed in all black. Her fist are clenched at her sides and she definitely looks like she is going to punch someone out. 

“Listen here you dumb jock, the next time you say anything like that again to my brother I’m going to make sure you’ll never be able to throw a damn football again.”

The kid who the mysterious punk girl is arguing with is James Coleman: captain of the football and all around asshole. He laughs at the shorter girls comment and turns to his friends who all begin to join in the laughter as well. “I’d love to see you try, princess” He tells her with the most condescending smirk Laura has ever seen. Laura has been here all of 30 seconds and she already wants to punch this kid in the face as well. However, from the way the girl is staring at James Laura can tell that’s exactly what is going to happen so before anything escalates further she decides she should probably head back to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, since Laura has been there more people seemed to have decided to also check out what was going on, which means she can’t cut through the people behind her. Laura decides to move to another side of the circle that has less people and get out that way. As she begins to walk James decides to speak up more. 

“Why doesn’t your little brother learn to fight his own battles, huh? Or is he too much of a pussy?”

At this point in the argument Laura is standing right behind the girl which ends up being the worst possible spot because at the exact moment she reaches back to punch the guy in the face her elbow connects to the shorter girls face, dropping her to the ground. Laura is conscious for a few moments and all she see’s is the darker haired girl leaning over her before falling unconscious. 

Laura wakes a few moments after, only having been unconscious for about a minute. When she wakes she feels this throbbing pain in her eye and finds the dark haired girl still leaning over her. 

“Are you ok, cupcake?” She asks Laura as she stares at her with so much worry in her eyes. 

Laura attempts to sit up and the girl helps her by placing her hand on her back and lifting her torso up. 

“My eye really hurts.” Laura finally responds which doesn’t help to eliminate the amount of worry from the other girls face.

“C’mon cupcake I’ll bring you to the nurse.”

\------------------------------------

Laura is sitting outside the nurse's office with a bag of ice placed over her eye. The girl from the fight decided to sit with Laura to make sure she is ok while Laura waits for the nurse to see her. There’s no one around and Laura can feel the other girl sneak a few glances her way.

“I’m really sorry.” Laura turns her head to face the girl but notices that she is staring down at her boots.

“I mean it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to punch me in the face.” Laura tells her with a small laugh but the other girl only looks at her with a small sad smile.

After a few moments Laura is the one to break the silence. “So why were you two fighting anyway? James is an asshole so I’m sure whatever it was he must have started it.”

“He kept picking on my little brother Will and I was fed up with him so I wanted to make sure he wasn’t gonna keep doing it.”

“Well from the way my eye feels I’m sure he would have stopped if your fist landed on its original target.” Laura’s comment earns a laugh from them both and she cannot help noticing how beautiful the other girl is. 

“I’m Laura by the way. Laura Hollis.” She sticks the hand that isn’t currently holding the bag of ice over her eye for the other girl to shake. She looks down at Laura's hand and smiles before shaking it and saying “Carmilla Karnstein. Nice to meet you, sweetheart."  


“So Carmilla, why are you sitting with with me anyway? I’m sure you have better things to do like protecting your brothers honor or something.”

“I just felt a little bad and wanted to make sure you got here ok, that’s all.”

Laura smiles at Carmilla and shakes her head before turning it away. “Doesn’t sound very punk to me.”

Carmilla’s mouth drops a little and looks to the girl next to her shocked at the shade being thrown her way. “Hey! Punks can do nice things for people and still be punk about it. Being punk doesn’t make you an asshole.”

“Being captain of the football team sure does though.” Laura says quickly which makes Carmilla erupt in laughter. Laura stares at the dark haired girl for a few seconds smiling before joining in on the laughter. They stay laughing for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath, before the school nurse comes out ready to check on Laura. 

Laura and Carmilla stand, both getting ready to go their separate way. They stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Carmilla's hand reaches behind her to scratch the back of her neck. “Well I hope nothing is too bad, cupcake. Hate to see something happen to that pretty little face of yours.”

Normally a comment like that would make Laura want to roll her eyes but coming from Carmilla she blushes instead. Carmilla is about to turn around and walk out of the room until Laura’s voice stops her. “Wait, Carmilla! Um, maybe I can text you sometime? You know to learn more about punk lifestyle or maybe finally get to see you beat up James Coleman.” 

Carmilla smiles and reaches into her back pocket for her phone before handing it over to Laura. “I think I would like that very much.” Laura puts her contact in Carmilla’s phone and calls herself on it. “Now I have your number too.” She adds smiling before handing back the phone to Carmilla. They stay smiling at one another for a few moments before the nurse coughs loudly enough to grab their attention. 

“I’ll see you around, creampuff.” Carmilla says as she walks backwards towards the door.

“Bye.” Laura responds before giving Carmilla a small wave entering the nurse’s exam room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't really write fanfic but felt inspired to try lately. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr at welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


End file.
